


Positive

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Very Very Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: While Yifan is away, Yixing confirms what is behind the fainting spells and dizziness he has been experiencing for a few weeks. It’s definitely not his workload.





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> Giveaway fic written for Lilli! Sorry again dear it took forever! Thank you Mon Amour, Lowy for beta reading this! ^3^ I hope everyone enjoys the read! :) It has been a while :p

Warm light floods into their room, blackout curtains pulled to the side to let the rays in. Yixing slowly opens his eyes and turns his head away from the light that appears to be a little too harsh, burying his face into the pillow. From a distance he can hear someone laugh, the voice familiar. He knows who it is even without facing the other; years of knowing each other, and being in a relationship for a good part of it, helps. He feels the mattress dip, then a hand is caressing his naked shoulder down to his arm before gently turning his body so he's lying flat.

"Good morning, love," Yifan beams down at him, hair still wet from his shower. Only his lower half is covered by a towel and, if Yixing was any more awake, he'd have complained about that, as well as the water droplets falling on his face. Instead, the omega just lifts his arms and throws them around his husband's neck, the heavy scent of pine and earth that oozes from the alpha is comforting, and urges him to pull the elder down for a kiss.

"So energetic this early in the morning," the alpha comments in between kisses, laughing each time Yixing groans as Yifan leaves his lips to speak.

"Do you really have to leave?" Yixing asks, after coming up for air, his hold on Yifan still strong as he keeps the elder where he is. 

The alpha feels slightly bad about having to leave, especially when it hasn't even been two weeks since he had to leave for another business meeting overseas. But it's part of the job and, if he wants to keep working, he has to do everything needed. He's also in the running for a promotion and, if he's successful, he'd have more options, either he could send somebody else to do the job. Or, just bring Yixing with him.

"Yes, baby," Yifan responds, pushing his husband's bangs away, his touch apologetic, before tilting his head up to kiss the younger's forehead. Whispering the words against Yixing’s forehead before kissing his way down the other's lips once again, he reassures him, “I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can. It’s only five days, baby.”

"Okay.” There's a pout on the omega's lips when he replies. Yifan kisses it away and pulls him off the bed, makes him wear the nearest shirt they discarded on the floor the night before prior to pulling Yixing close and instructing him to put his legs around the elder's waist. Yifan carries Yixing like that into the kitchen, where he places the omega onto the counter and makes him wait while he fetches them a single bowl, two spoons, a box of cereal, and a carton of milk.

When they hear Yixing's phone alarm, the elder leaves the other to get dressed, but only once he has given the younger a few placating kisses. He comes back to find Yixing washing the dishes they had left last night in favour of going to bed and making love. Usually he wouldn't smell Yixing's scent if there’s a good distance between them, unless it is his heat or during sex. But lately, Yifan seems to be surrounded by it whenever he's home and with his husband. He's not certain if he's just imagining it or if he's gotten so used to smelling the younger's scent. There's really no complaint about it, from his end, it just has him curious.

Yifan leaves his luggage by the entrance of the kitchen and steps forward, hugging Yixing from behind. He senses the surprise from his husband but it quickly dissipates as he hears giggles when he starts kissing the omega's neck.

"Are you sure you want to go to that business trip?" Yixing teases. It is followed by a moan when the alpha sucks on the soft skin of the omega's shoulder, close to a love bite he left behind last night.

"I really don't want to," Yifan whispers into the shorter man's ear, smiling against the shell of it when Yixing shivers in his hold. "You know that."

"But you have to," Yixing emphasizes as he dries his hands before turning around. He trails his hands up his husband's arms while maintaining eye contact with him. Normally, in this situation, there would be a glint of mischief in the omega's eyes but, in the moment, it only had understanding in it. "Come on, or else you'll be late," the younger urges, freeing himself from Yifan's embrace, tugging his hand and pulling him to the entryway of their house.

"I'll text you when my flight lands," Yifan promises while he puts on his coat, slipping his feet into his shoes.

"I know you will." 

Yixing teasingly taps Yifan’s nose while he's bent down slightly to fix his shoes, the smile on his face hiding the want to keep Yifan at home.

"Take care while I'm away," the alpha tells the younger, kissing his cheek gently ahead of aiming for Yixing's lips. 

The omega just nods, keeping their forehead touching for a moment longer before pulling away to open the door for Yifan. Yixing opts for not walking his husband out to the car given, that he's wearing nothing but the alpha's shirt. Although they are already married, and have been for a long time, it still makes for a scandalous image. So, Yixing just tugs Yifan's sleeve before he can walk away from the door, lifting his head for another kiss then letting go completely.

They don't say goodbyes, a wave of the hand conveying the words their mouths cannot, do not want to, say. Yifan watches their house  
become smaller and smaller as he goes farther down the road, until it disappears as he turns to a corner. He just has to be done with this trip and come home to Yixing as soon as he can. When he gets to the airport later, he messages Yixing. He does so again when he boards the plane, their conversation is curt as he knows the other must be working on his latest manuscript already, considering it's already well into the morning. The last response he gets from his husband fuels his desire to finish his work right away.

_'come back before i miss you too much. love you x'_

☆彡

It's on the second day of Yifan's business trip to Singapore when Yixing starts feeling it. He's been experiencing a lot of dizzy spells at work and blames it on the amount of work he's been doing. Aside from working on a new book, the omega also works part-time contributing to a magazine to pay for bills while he finishes his book. And, he tries his best to post short stories on his own website. It is the reason why he's working from home that week while Yifan is away. The idea was Lu Han's, the magazine's editor and Yixing’s best friend. And, though it will probably help since he can be away from stressors, Yifan will be overseas for that seven days, which means it would be boring to be home. Sure Yifan mostly works at his office but he sometimes takes his work home, if possible, especially when he knows that the shorter male is also there. The house feels so empty and it only serves to make Yixing miss his husband even more.

Yixing is in the middle of walking back to the office after fetching more tea when his surroundings start spinning until they blur. He holds onto the nearest piece of furniture, a table that Yifan’s had since he moved away from home to go to university in Shanghai. The omega puts the mug down and grips on the edges of the table, waits for the dizziness to subside before moving to the couch. He sits there comfortably, eyes closed as he waits for it to disappear completely.

Even with his eyes closed, he instinctively reaches for his phone inside his pocket, debating whether he should tell Yifan about feeling like that or not. The thinking makes his head spin, so he decides to keep it to himself. He doesn't want his husband to worry, especially since they’re apart and Yixing is certain that it will go away soon after some rest. He stays in the living room until he can manage to stand up without his world spinning before moving back to the office. Yixing only gets to finish half of what he wants to do that day as the dizziness returns from time to time.

The next day Yixing wakes up at the crack of dawn and the first thing he does is to run to the bathroom, not to pee but to vomit. It's not a great amount but it still keeps him bent over the toilet bowl for a good two minutes before he's able to stand up and clean himself. He spends a large portion of the morning trying to go back to sleep as he argues to himself that it might help to solve his problems. When that proves unsuccessful, he peels himself away from the comforts of their bed and thinks of what he ate the day before that may have caused for him to puke his dinner. Going through the fridge, he throws away the leftovers from the night before, afraid that they could be the reason. Gingerly, he also takes the apple pie he made and puts it in the waste bin. He remembers, after telling Yifan about his baking venture, Yifan sent a photo of himself, pouting, with the caption: _'why did you make my favourite without me :(‘_

The rest of the day goes uneventfully, fortunately. He was able to do more work than he did the day before and, although he would usually stay late to put in more work, he decides that sleeping early would be better, hoping no repeats of prior events would occur.

However, the sleep doesn't seem to help his case at all. The next morning, he wakes up early again, his stomach urging him to fold himself over the toilet, retching for a few seconds before his dinner comes out in bits. After his stomach calms down, Yixing sits in front of his desktop with a chamomile tea, hoping the internet will be able to give him answers for the things happening to him lately.

The results for 'vomiting in the morning and dizziness' come quickly and the ones at the top have Yixing gasping, a hand flying to his mouth after his eyes read the first few words and his sleep addled mind understands them. He clicks the second result and reads through it, hand remaining over his mouth as his eyes scan the words on the monitor. His hand only leaves his mouth when he's done reading the article, balling the hem of his pajama shirt, an old one of Yifan's from college.

The omega takes in a few breaths and exhales them slowly. He and Yifan have been together, and have been married for quite a while, meaning that he has pushed the possibilities of this to farthest corner of his mind. Once again, he reads the heading of the article before standing up, deciding he needs to buy something to confirm his suspicion.

_'Signs of Pregnancy'_

☆彡

Many thoughts run through his mind as he takes the short walk to the nearest convenience store. The idea of him being pregnant did come across his mind fleetingly in the past weeks but, because of how busy he's been with work, he easily dismissed it for exhaustion instead. He didn't share these thoughts to his husband, not wanting to make him expect, only to be disappointed in the end, again.

Yifan and Yixing have only been married for three years but, to some, that's already a long time to have not have had a child. Notably since they had mated a year before tying the knot. They've gone to doctors multiple times but none of them found anything to be wrong with the couple’s test results and just encouraged them to keep trying. Even though Yifan didn't voice out his disappointment in coming home with no answers, Yixing could read it on his face. So, they tried. Having a child wasn't the reason why they got married, but it would be nice if they could have one, and being an omega who couldn’t seem to bear a child sure did damage to Yixing to a degree.

Those things fill his mind as he absentmindedly grabs three pregnancy test kits meant for male omegas and randomly choosing other things to buy. The lady at the cashier gave him a smile when she took the kits, placing them in a brown paper bag before including it with Yixing's other purchases in a plastic carrier, with a whispered, “Good luck.”

When he gets home he remembers he bought those wasabi flavoured chips that Tao likes munching on, ones that Yixing didn't like but suddenly grew the urge to eat. Instantly, he thinks it’s another sign of pregnancy, slowly solidifying the possibility of it in his mind. 

Yixing shakes his head, not wanting to get his hopes up, and puts the other items aside, taking the brown paper bag out before going to the bathroom. He reads the instructions on the box before taking the small item into his hand. He gulps, pulls his pants and underwear down then proceeds. Yixing leaves the kit by the sink, giving it the time it needs to do what it needs to do so he can be given a result. He comes out of the bathroom, knowing if he stays there, he will just keep staring at the stick until it gives him the answer he needs.

The omega passes by the huge mirror doors of their walk-in closet and takes two steps back to face it. His hand reaches for the spot on the side of his neck, just below his right ear. It's been so long since Yifan bit him there, on the night they mated, so long that the mark has faded. But Yixing can still feel it and he traces the mark through memory, reminiscing when it happened, how gentle Yifan was at first before eventually giving in to his instincts, his desires that matched Yixing's. He recalls the words of adoration that flowed out of Yifan’s lips in cascades, the promises that kissed the omega's skin and made his body ten times hotter than it already was. Yixing can feel the burn on his neck when his husband bit him, claimed him. He stays there, standing and remembering those days until it is time to return to check on the result.

Yixing pauses by the door of the bathroom, braces himself for a good three seconds before entering, steps determined as he moves closer to the sink. Yixing takes the kit and his eyes land on the two lines on the indicator. To be sure that he's not just seeing things, the writer rubs his eyes and takes another look. True enough, there are two lines. He checks the box again to be certain that he got the meaning of the results right. When he's one hundred percent sure that two lines means positive, he makes use of the other pregnancy test kits he bought, wanting to be certain that it isn't just a fluke. After all, these test kits still have a margin of error, no matter how small. After waiting, the two other kits indicate positive results as well and that's when he gives up on doubting.

Yixing keeps the test kits, washes his hands and goes back to their bedroom. He sits on the bed, contemplating whether he should call Yifan to tell him of the good news or wait it out. In the end, he decides it is best to wait and tell the alpha about it personally. He lies down and buries his nose into Yifan's pillow, his husband's scent clinging to it and comforting him, easing the tension he felt earlier now that he knows what could be behind his poor health recently. Yixing turns around, relaxing back into the mattress before lifting a hand and placing it on his stomach. He doesn't feel anything because it's still too early for that but knowing that their child could be there, slowly growing inside him, draws a smile on his lips. Unconsciously, he places his other hand on his neck again, excitement running through his veins when he thinks about telling Yifan of the good news.

☆彡

Yixing finds himself inside the room they intended to be the nursery. The room is still close to bare, aside from the few things their close family and friends bought for them. He goes to the corner where the life-sized bear Lu Han gifted to them sits, taking the space beside it and leaning his head on its shoulder. His gaze goes up and the stars that he painstakingly painted on the ceiling make him smile. He remembers his husband asking him to get on his shoulders before lifting him up because Yifan was too lazy to borrow a ladder. It wasn't really any trouble, since the alpha is strong and can probably carry Yixing around for a whole day without a problem. It just makes for a funny image, for a grown man to be on the shoulders of another grown man. And Yixing lets himself laugh.

His little walk down memory lane is interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Checking his watch, he finds that it's only three in the afternoon. Curious as to who it could be, he leaves the room quietly. Fearing the worst, he takes the lamp placed on the dresser and he takes careful steps down the hallway. He almost drops the lamp when he finds his husband walking in.

"Ah, I was going to surprise you," Yifan says, a boyish smile on his lips as he abandons his luggage to walk closer to Yixing and embrace the younger.

"I thought..." The omega trails off, his grip on the lamp loosening when his husband takes it from him to place on the nearest table. Yixing is unable to say anything when the elder returns to stand in front of him, his scent strong when he's this close. 

Yifan cups his face, leans down, whispers, “I missed you,” then kisses him softly, sweetly, as if it is the first time. 

The shorter man pinches his own cheek, wondering if he's just dreaming because he checked Yifan's ticket three times to make sure what time he'll arrive, and it wasn't supposed to be until six in the evening. Then he feels the alpha's warm breath fan across his face, his scent becoming headier the more Yixing inhales.

"I'm really home, baby," Yifan breathes the words straight to his lips before taking them between his own again. And soon, Yixing finds himself being backed up against the wall, hands travelling all over his body, greedy lips kissing every inch of him and ravenous teeth biting on his skin. He doesn't even get to ask his husband if he's hungry and would like something to eat first, as he's lifted by his behind, legs instantly wrapping around his husband's waist before he is carried to their bedroom where the elder shows him how much he has been missed.

☆彡

They're lying naked on the bed with Yifan recounting a few things about his trip that he forgot to mention to Yixing when they were on the phone. It's warm and the omega is very comfortable where he is, listening to the elder's soothing voice. He almost falls asleep, tired from exerting himself physically just moments ago, when the taller male cups the side of his face and lifts it.

"Have you been okay this whole time?" Yifan asks, worry evident on the crease on his forehead and the knit of his eyebrows. "Were you able to rest well while I was away?"

Yixing nods before leaning his head down to nuzzle his husband's chest, the light of the setting sun blinding him for a second as it bounces off of the elder's ring when Yifan caresses his cheek with the back of his hand. His response isn't enough to remove the concerned expression on the elder's face and he takes that it is the best time to tell him about his discovery. The omega gingerly pulls away from the warmth of his husband, smiling slightly at the confusion on Yifan's face when he leaves the bed to go to the bathroom. He takes the pregnancy test kits where he hid them and returns to the bedroom bringing them along. The other's eyes follow him as he walks back, gaze moving from Yixing's face to whatever the shorter man is hiding.

The omega sits on Yifan's side of the bed, but not before lowering his arm to the side to keep the kits from the other's view. The taller male sits up and waits, not pushing the younger to hurry. Yixing doesn't prolong his husband's wait, moving his body so that he is facing the elder but still keeping the strips behind his back.

"I may have found out the reason why I've been feeling a bit sick lately," Yixing starts and this draws the elder's eyebrows to the middle again, concern replacing curiosity. Without delaying it further, he takes one of Yifan's hands and places all three pregnancy test kits on it. The alpha inspects them and quickly realizes what they are when he flips one and sees the indicator with two lines.

"Are these…?" Yifan doesn't get to finish his question, eyeing Yixing for a second before his gaze moves back down to the test kits.

"They are," the younger simply answers, taking one of them and turning it around so that the indicator faces Yifan. The omega points to where the lines are and says, "Two lines means positive."

"Positive," Yifan echoes, voice just above a whisper as he checks the remaining kits on his hand to find the same result on them. "Positive," he repeats then he lifts his head to face Yixing again. 

The look on his face reads utter happiness and the omega's heart feels like it is about to burst because of it. Yifan leans forward and embraces Yixing, lips finding the younger's neck, cheek and forehead where he repeats the word 'positive' over and over.

"Let's not get too excited, though," Yixing says after lightly pushing his husband away so he can look at his face. "I've scheduled an appointment to the doctor tomorrow just so we can be sure." 

Yifan nods, eyes sparkling when he looks at the positive results then at Yixing.

"I love you," Yifan says, a little breathless before he leans forward, one hand wrapping around the omega's neck. The younger opens his mouth and welcomes him, soaking in the gratitude, the happiness and every emotion the alpha wants to convey in that one kiss.

"I love you, too."

☆彡

They're nervous. Yixing isn't even sure anymore if the sweat between their palms is just his or from them both, but his vote sits firmly on the latter. The doctor asked for him to pee so they can have it tested, the normal procedure. Now, he and Yifan are waiting in the doctor's office, hands held tight between them. The omega is so on edge that he almost lets out a squeak when the door opens and the doctor enters with a smile on her face.

"So, the results are in," she extends her arm to hand the couple the piece of paper she came in with.

She gives them a moment to read through the words and Yixing can feel her gaze on them, not surprised anymore when he meets eyes with her after reading the result.

"Congratulations," she says and her smile widens, her sincerity reflected in the warm, brown orbs of her eyes.

Yixing looks towards his husband and is met with a fond expression from Yifan, the alpha gathers him into his chest and once more whispers to his ear how much he loves the younger. His words are enough to make the omega melt in his seat but this is prevented by the doctor inviting them to a different room for an ultrasound.

"This is the last part of your check-up today, Yixing," she informs them as one of the nurses help the omega onto the examination table before letting Yifan stand by his side. 

The shorter man lies down on the table and shyly lifts his shirt as instructed by the doctor. The alpha is quick to take his hand once he's rested it on his side, drawing soothing circles on the back of it while the doctor prepares the necessary items for the younger's ultrasound.

Even with the doctor's caution that the gel might be cold, it still surprises Yixing, making him flinch when the instrument is placed on his stomach. Yifan squeezes his hand and sends him a reassuring smile, despite being nervous himself. The omega appreciates it and returns the gesture, intertwining their fingers and squeezing his husband's hand tightly. Then they hear something, a faint rhythmic noise that started becoming increasingly louder as the doctor moved the instrument against Yixing's belly. Then it's loud and clear. A heart beat.

"There's your baby," the doctor points to a small oblong shape on the monitor, so small, Yixing reckons it's even smaller than his pinky finger.

Unable to stop the emotions, Yixing feels something wet on his cheeks and next thing he knows he's sniffling. Yifan, just like when they received confirmation that they really were pregnant, envelopes Yixing in his embrace. The omega can feel his husband trembling as well, and when he lifts his head to get a view of his face, there are tears rimming the alpha's eyes as well. In the background he can hear the doctor congratulating them again, but it feels like it's from a distance as Yixing allows himself to finally melt in his husband's warmth, from his arms, his lips and the fresh tears that mingle with Yixing's.

☆彡

The tips of his fingers graze the purple walls as he walks along it, stopping by the window to sit on the ledge. Yixing's excited voice as he tells his parents of his pregnancy is carried into the room, lifting the corners of Yifan's lips. He scans the small room and envisions what it would look like in the coming months, elated by the changes that will come. Not just for the room, but for Yixing and for him. They're going to become fathers now, something he has been looking forward to ever since he found out about the omega's pregnancy.

Yifan imagines it; a crib in the free corner, fairy lights that Yixing has been wanting to decorate the nursery with hanging around the room, Yixing standing in the middle of the room, swaying as he tries to put their child to sleep with a gentle smile on his lips. The alpha closes his eyes and he can hear his husband humming a lullaby to their child in the future, their baby's laughter when Yifan tickles them or makes a funny face just to make him laugh. The image excites him further, anticipating what the future holds for them now that their child is in the picture.

"You look happy." Yixing's voice seems to make the smile on his face grow wider. Feeling the younger's palm warm on his cheek, he nuzzles it, keeps it there and turns his face towards it so he can kiss it.

"I _am_ happy," the alpha answers against the younger's hand, kissing it once more before facing the shorter man who stands before him. He lifts his arms and places his hands on his husband's hips, squeezing it lightly when he adds, "Very happy."

"Good to know," Yixing says, the teasing tone in his voice light as he leans down to give Yifan's lips a peck.

"So much will change from now," Yifan says with wonder, as if he still can't believe it. 

He meets Yixing's eyes and he sees nothing but happiness there, uninhibited and contagious. The omega hums in response and the elder knows he's also picturing it in his head, them as a family with their little one.

"There will be so much chaos every time you come home." Yixing laughs, hand moving to the elder's neck to play with the ends of Yifan's hair. "Are you ready for that?"

"As long as you're with me," Yifan responds without hesitation, burying his nose where he remembers puncturing Yixing's skin with his teeth, inhaling the relaxing mix of vanilla and spring rain, calming his heart, "I'm ready."

Yifan trails kisses down the younger's neck to his collarbones, tracing the middle of his torso through the soft fabric of his sweater with the tip of his nose until he reaches Yixing's belly. He kisses it through the wool before rubbing his cheek against it.

"Baby," he whispers, stopping the motion of his head and bringing one of his hands close to where his face is. From above he can hear Yixing giggling, and the alpha knows it's not because he looks funny but because he finds it adorable. 

"Baby," Yifan repeats, kissing the omega's belly once again. "We can't wait to see you."


End file.
